This invention relates to a windshield washer nozzle and more particularly to an improved arm carried nozzle having dual spray patterns.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,670 to Riester et al discloses a windshield washer assembly having a nozzle for positively directing and dispersing fluid under pressure toward the surface of a windshield. The Riester et al nozzle has a baffle projecting therefrom at a compound angle contoured to direct fluid toward the windshield and an orifice disposed to project fluid under pressure therethrough against the baffle. The baffle serves to break up the stream into small particles and disperses the fluid into a single broad spray directed toward the windshield.